Problematic
Problematic is an easy demon-rated level created by Dhafin. It is one of the easiest demon Nine Circles levels. Description This level is a Demon level that uses a style that is derived from Zobros's infamous level, Nine Circles. However, it is much easier than Nine Circles, uses far more size, speed and gravity changes, and its user coins are not silver. Gameplay The beginning cube area is mildly difficult since there are many spikes which can easily be jumped on. The ship sequence is easier than the cube sequence, since there aren't as many threats. However, it is half speed, slower than the cube, so be a little careful The next cube area is far easier than the first one, due to the fact that the last few seconds are auto. The Nine Circles wave is introduced, and the beat drops. The player must take care to avoid the walls and the sawblades. However, this level has an easier wave than most of the other Nine Circles levels, so the player should not worry as much, as the spacing is much larger and there are many segments where the wave is not triple speed. The penultimate sequence is a ship area, which lasts for roughly three seconds with the word "NICE!" flashing in the background. The final area is a cube, which can easily be completed without any distractions since there are not many obstacles. The level ends with Dhafin's name. User coins The level has 3 bronze user coins. They are all fairly simple to get, the 2nd coin probably being the hardest. * The first coin is obtained when the player gets a key. This key brings down the first coin and removes the spike previously over it. * The second coin is obtained very early in the wave. The player has to fit in between two sawblades at double speed to get the coin. * The last coin is fairly easy. At the end of Dhafin's name, instead of falling onto the jump pad, jump over the pad and this will cause the third coin to appear which you obtain shortly after. Be careful as there is a spike near the coin that can cause you to crash at 97% if you jump too early. Errors * It is possible to skip several portals during the wave, including the second ship sequence. * In the wave, it is possible to miss the double speed changer with the upside down gravity portal. This makes you stay at triple speed, but it is still possible to survive like this. Trivia * Problematic was previously considered the easiest demon Nine Circles remake, but this title is now tied with Infinite Circles and Ultra Paracosm. So, its difficulty can be compared to Space Circles. * The level's color scheme is possibly based on Dhafin's icon of choice's color. * This is currently the most liked Nine Circles remake and one of the three remakes to have beaten the edge of 100k likes, with Jawbreaker and Dorabae-Basic 10. * The only fake blocks are at the middle of the wave. * There is a much harder Nine Circles level that seems to be inspired by Problematic, That level is called Catastrophic by TheOne21 Crashes *M31 crashed in 97%, in the last spike, trying to get the last coin. He later beat the level without the coin. *GuitarHeroStyles crashed in 96% because of a bug. *EricVanWilderman crashed in 85% at the beginning of the final cube part attempting to make a jump that he thought was possible. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Ultra Easy Demons Category:Easy circles Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon